1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of performing a remote controlling function.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Display apparatuses include devices for receiving and displaying broadcast, devices for recording and reproducing moving images, and devices for recording and reproducing audio. The display apparatuses include a television, a computer monitor, a projector, a tablet, etc.
The display apparatus has multiple functions. In recent years, the display apparatus is implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with multiple functions including photographing, shooting of video, and gaming, in addition to basic functions of receiving broadcast and playing audio and video files. Furthermore, the display apparatus is implemented in the form of a smart device (e.g., smart television). Thus, the display apparatus not only executes the Internet, but also is interworked with a mobile terminal or a computer.
However, such multifunction of the display apparatus causes increase of booting time. For a user's enhanced convenience with respect to booting of the display apparatus, the display apparatus may be improved by structure and software.
Recently, as the amount of content provided by the display apparatus is increased, a user may be provided a large amount of information. However, in this case, the display apparatus should undergo a plurality of control steps for output of various content, such that desired content is searched among such large amount of content.